


Raspberry

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk (sorta), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Teasing, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was still dark outside but the sun would be coming up soon and Dean figured he still had a few hours to kill before Sam would be rousing awake. Dean could hijack Sam's computer and surf unsafe sites that are sure to infect it with a virus, or he could climb into bed with Sam and have some fun.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/103612520671/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trailing-kisses-down>
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be fluffy and silly but deviated off course drastically.

Dean had been up for a while just watching Sam snooze quietly beside him since he couldn't sleep. He had a lot on his mind as of late and there was also the fact that Sam was a moose that took up most of the space in bed. He often found comfort in the littlest things, however, such as the undulating rhythm of Sam's breathing and his slightly disheveled hair from tossing and turning during the night.

Sam truly is a gorgeous sight to behold when he's asleep and Dean can't resist brushing his knuckles lovingly against his cheek. Sam sighs at the contact, curling in on his side in response but otherwise oblivious to Dean's presence. Dean smiles briefly when Sam's face shifts subtly like his nose itches and Dean finds it endearing. Dean spares a glance over at the window.

It was still dark outside but the sun would be coming up soon and Dean figured he still had a few hours to kill before Sam would be rousing awake. Dean could hijack Sam's computer and surf unsafe sites that are sure to infect it with a virus, or he could climb into bed with Sam and have some fun. As tempting as the former sounds, and how funny it would be to see Sam's little put off pout, Dean ultimately has to go with the latter.

Dean knew that Sam has always been a heavy sleeper ever since he was a child and it wouldn't surprise him if Sam doesn't stir if he were to slide up next to his brother to admire him a bit more closely. Dean crawls underneath the covers, scooting Sam over in the process so he isn't hanging off the side of the bed. Sam unconsciously complies until he's flipped over on his back with his hair in his face.

That damn hair of his always getting in the way. Dean takes a moment to brush the stray strands out of Sam's face, noting that it was still slightly damp from earlier _activity_. When Sam's hair falls just the right way Dean can see the faint bruises he sucked into his brother's neck just hours ago. Somehow Sam is still sweaty and flushed from the number Dean did on him, but it seemed that it just wasn't enough for the older brother.

Seeing Sam like this when he's pliant and exhausted is too tempting to _not_ exploit thoroughly. Dean sidles up next to Sam, resting a hand against his bare chest so he can inch up and kiss one of the bruises on Sam's neck. Sam makes a small noise in the back of his throat and exposes his neck a little more out of instinct but doesn't acknowledge Dean's light touches any further than that.

Dean caresses Sam's cheek with the pad of his thumb, slightly envious of the perpetual innocence that clings to him every waking, and unconscious, moment. He presses a kiss to Sam's jaw line, letting the contact linger for a second longer before he drops a hand back down to his body. It never ceases to amaze Dean just how precious his Sammy is and it takes interludes like this to remind him of just that.

Dean's hand runs up and down the length of Sam's abdomen, pecking more frequently along warm, flushed skin until he gets the urge to venture on. There was so many things Dean wanted to do earlier in the night with Sam, but Sam got exhausted a lot faster than intended. Dean knows he can _take, take, take_ most of the time but when it comes to Sammy he does nothing but give him anything and everything.

Dean adjusts himself so that he's poised over Sam's lax form, straddling his waist as he begins to trail kisses all over his chest. Dean makes a detour to nibble, lick, and suck on Sam's nipples, showing both of them the attention they need before moving onto other parts of Sam's body. He takes gentle nips here and there across Sam's collarbone, getting bold as he sucks more incessantly to make more bruises.

If there was one thing Dean loves doing it's marking his territory and claiming it as his own because, by all rights, Sammy is _his_. Anyone who tries to say otherwise is a dead man.

Maybe Dean gets a little carried away with this thought and starts to grind his rear end against Sam's groin, but even this doesn't rouse Sam awake. Not right away, at least. Dean has to stop and marvel at Sam's capacity to sleep through almost anything, finding himself wanting to up the ante by getting more rough with Sam. He sucks a harsh bite into the dip just below Sam's adam's apple and humps back onto his crotch until he can feel Sam peak with interest.

This gives the older Winchester a sense of victory, reveling in his ability to turn Sam on even when he's oblivious. His over zealous attitude usually gets the better of him, however, prompting Dean to get exceptionally rough when he bites Sam a little too hard and feels his body jerk by reflex.

During the midst of all the grinding and biting, Sam stirs beneath Dean with groggy stammers of confusion. Dean can't help but grin wolfishly against Sam's neck as his brother squirms restlessly in arousal. Sam's hands come up to grapple with Dean in a futile attempt to still his movements just momentarily, only to have them pinned above his head against the plush pillows.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks with a slight slur, craning his head down to gaze at Dean.

Dean looks up at Sam who's blinking past the fogginess of the early morning glow coming in through the window and smirks at him with a devious curl of lips. Sam knows what that look means and as much as he loves what that promises he has to be the serious one and _pretend_ like he doesn't want it when, in fact, he does.

"I wasn't through with you earlier," Dean tells him, pausing to kiss feverish skin.

"Can't it wait until later?" Sam bemoans, arching up into Dean's contact to make his words redundant. "I'm tired Dean, and I just want to sleep before you haul my ass halfway across the country."

"I actually had other plans for your ass, but those are for another time," Dean quips and this makes Sam hum in amusement.

"Then what _are_ you proposing?" Sam inquires, getting more than his curiosity aroused.

"Just a quick little pick me up."

Sam twists around under Dean to adjust his gaze at his brother and considers his offer only to shake his head mirthlessly against the bed.

"You're unbelievable," is all Sam can say.

"Oh, come on! I'm bored," Dean whines like a child.

"No way!" Sam rebuttals.

"You passed out too early," Dean tries but it only earns him a scoff.

"That's your own damn fault," Sam points out, not even trying to free himself from Dean's grip. "I told you to stop earlier in the day so we could have more time to fool around, but _no_ , we had to go fifty miles out of our way just so you--"

His rant gets cut short when Dean presses his lips against Sam's in an effective attempt to silence him. God love his brother, but Sam really needs to learn when to shut his mouth and let Dean do whatever the hell he wants. Especially when that includes anything remotely sexual. Sam can do nothing but respond to the kiss with the same amount of intent as his brother.

Sam lets out this little noise he frequently makes when he admits surrender and Dean knows instantly that he's won. He kisses Sam like it's the only thing that matters and the younger Winchester submits completely under the soft display of passion he reciprocates unabashedly. Sam's weakness was always the gentle promises kisses left behind and Dean had no shame in using that to his advantage.

_The jerk..._

They eventually part away, leaving Sam to pant breathlessly while Dean seems to be completely unaffected by it all. Dean even kept up a front during moments like these, which Sam hated since he never knew if what he was doing was good enough for Dean. Sam likes making noises, he likes twisting in the sheets and giving Dean a show to let him know that he's enjoying himself. But Sam supposes that Dean finds those things to be too _girly_.

Sam can't bring himself to complain though since Dean insists on kissing a trail down his neck and chest. Dean's hands leave Sam's wrists to run over his body instead but Sam keeps them above his head obediently, as if that's what's expected of him. Sam anticipates Dean's every movement as he goes further down his abdomen with soft lips, mouthing curses that don't quite leave his throat.

Dean hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband of Sam's underwear, pausing only to leave wet kisses just above the hem. Sam is breathing more shallowly now, knowing what to expect when Dean rids him of his boxers. Just when Sam thinks Dean is about to take him into his mouth, Dean presses his lips to Sam's stomach and blows loudly.

It takes Sam by surprise when he goes into a fit of laughter as Dean gives him a raspberry, prompting Sam to curl in on himself and try to push his brother away. He giggles merrily little a child until there's tears in his eyes and when Dean finally lets up on the torture, Sam has a perpetual scowl across his face. Sam doesn't realize how painfully hard he is until now.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam asks, perplexed and obtuse as ever.

"Just making sure I have your attention this time," Dean offers with a short laugh.

"Yes! I'm awake! Okay?" Sam gushes, breathing heavily in frustration. "Now do what you were gonna do."

"I don't think I want to anymore," Dean says suddenly, pulling away from Sam's tense body.

"No, no, no. Don't do this to me," Sam begs ruefully, catching wind as to what Dean is all about. Had it all been a ruse to play a joke on him? "That isn't fair and you know it, Dean."

"Well, I _might_ reconsider if..." Dean trails off.

"If what?" Sam echoes all too quickly, looking hopefully down at his brother.

Dean loves it when Sam makes that pitiful little pout of his that's caught between irritation and forlorn realization. Dean can literally make Sam do anything in this moment, _anything_ at all, but oddly enough he only wants one thing from his little brother.

"Maybe I'll take care of your little predicament--"

"Which you started, by the way," Sam interrupts sourly.

"--if you beg for it," Dean finishes, ignoring the way Sam glares at him.

"You want me to beg for something you were gonna give me anyway?" Sam gripes, hating the look of smug satisfaction plastered on Dean's dumb face.

"Consider it making up for having the sleeping schedule of a senior citizen," Dean remarks and, oh, how he loves the fire in Sam's eyes as he says this.

"This all started because of you, ya know..." Sam argues miserably, knowing he's been beat by Dean's own game. Dean gives him a look, as if to say he's waiting and Sam sighs. "I'm not doing this again so you better enjoy it while it lasts."

"We'll see," Dean says, pleased with himself as Sam relents his side of the argument. "Now beg."

"Please..." Sam begins, easing himself into the paradigm of begging.

"Please, what?" Dean inquires, dropping down to kiss Sam's hip bones.

"Please, Dean..."

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Dean berates when Sam gets bent out of shape.

"I can't do this. I don't know how to beg," Sam complains, giving up already and becoming irate because he finds it overwhelmingly embarrassing.

Dean crawls up to Sam's face and nuzzles into the side of his neck, planting kisses here and there as encouragement. Sam huffs in defeat, knowing that Dean won't budge an inch until Sam is writhing against the mattress, sweating and begging to be put out of his misery.

"Dean, please, for God's sake just do something," Sam whines when Dean goes to work on his neck some more. "I promise I'll never go to bed early again just as long as you touch my cock right now."

"Tell me what you need and how bad you need it, Sammy," Dean murmurs into his ear, coaxing more pleas and vulgar terms out of Sam's sweet, innocent mouth. "I wanna hear you say it."

Sam is all choked up from the way Dean is gnawing on his earlobe and whispering sweet words into his ear, trying his best not to explode from the contact, or lack thereof. Dean is purposely rubbing his hand just above his his groin, making it a point to push down just slightly to drive him up the wall with want. Sam swallows past the lump in his throat, pushing his pride away just for this one moment.

"I need... I need your mouth and tongue all over my cock," Sam chokes out bashfully, hating how Dean is able to have this power over him. "I need _you_ , Dean. Hot and wet all over me... Don't make me beg twice."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Dean regards as a final taunt, sliding back down the length of Sam's body.

He kisses the line just hovering over Sam's flushed arousal, drawing it out just a little bit more before he decides to cut Sammy a break. Dean wraps a hand around the base of Sam's cock, squeezing firmly enough to elicit a soft gasp, and strokes him slowly. Sam is plenty wet with pre come from Dean's incessant love bites and Dean makes it a habit to spread it around generously before dragging his tongue up the underside of Sam's cock.

Dean teases around the tip with his tongue briefly to draw frustrated little moans out of Sam's slack mouth. Sam tastes vaguely sweet on his pallet and he loses himself in the goodwill it brings him when he focuses solely on Sammy's pleasure rather than his own. Dean almost forgot how much he enjoys sucking cock and wonders why he doesn't do it more often for Sam.

Sam spreads his legs to allow Dean more room to lay between them as the latter slowly lowers his mouth. The tip of Sam's cock inches past Dean's moist lips, sliding further into a warmth that can not be matched by anyone else but his brother. Sam lets out a breathy moan that is sure to make Dean feel accomplished and fists his hands into the sheets of their hotel bed to refrain from fisting them in Dean's short hair.

Dean's mouth goes down as far as it can reach before it's promptly stopped by the hand wrapped securely around the base. Dean holds himself there for a second before lifting his mouth off of Sam's cock, only to bring it back down smoothly in a loose rhythm accompanied by tongue swirling and stroking. He can feel just how hard Sam is throbbing against the flat of his tongue and it turns him on beyond belief.

Dean works his mouth up and down the length of Sam's cock at a feasible pace that is liable to get Sam off in no time, sucking just on the right side of hard and stroking firmly enough to get his brother to the edge. Sam is almost too easy to get off and it really shows in the way he moans wantonly. Dean pulls off of Sam's saliva slick cock and laughs breathlessly against the feverish arousal.

"You like that don't you, bitch?" Dean asks mostly rhetorically, grinning up at Sam who's been watching him the whole time. "I bet you wanna come down my throat, huh?"

Sam answers with a faint whimper as Dean continues to stroke him, keeping his orgasm at bay just a few moments longer to cherish the pitiful little expression on Sam's face. Dean licks at Sam's cock like a lollipop, relishing the taste and wetness of it before bringing his mouth back down over it. He takes Sam in his entirety into his mouth in one go without the support of his hand around the base.

Sam gasps as the tip breaches Dean's throat and he comes almost instantly as the muscles contract around him. Sam convulses, letting his cock throb and dispel his release down Dean's throat. He can feel Dean working to swallow all of it quickly before it can dribble out of his mouth. Sam raises up off the bed briefly, _needing_ to be further inside Dean's mouth, as he eases through the ending tremors of his orgasm.

Dean pulls his mouth off of Sam's cock and crawls up beside the younger Winchester to entangle his legs with his brother's. Dean's cock is hard and straining against Sam's thigh and a thin layer of fabric, prompting Sam to seek it out. Dean stops him in his tracks before he can even brush his fingertips against it and Sam makes a put off little sound when he's brushed off.

"Later," Dean tells him.

Dean's all hot and bothered now but otherwise patient of the idea of waiting to ravage Sammy tonight when they aren't both so tired. Sam pouts a little at this but Dean reassures him with an ardent kiss. He'd much rather snuggle up to Sam right now than worry about his own relief anyway. Just in time for the sun to come up illuminate just how beautiful his Sammy is right now.

"Don't worry, Sammy," Dean says, smirking with sly intent. "I'm not through with you in the slightest."

Dean could wait, after all he's finally feeling a little drowsy.


End file.
